


What really happened at PAX East?

by Kat33775



Category: League of Legends, Pants Are Dragon, RedMercy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Pants POV, Reach Around, Smut, would this count as beastiality?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat33775/pseuds/Kat33775
Summary: Redmercy and Pants are Dragon finally meet, will this strengthen the friendship or be the start of something new?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a work of passion or boredom? We will never know.

"Hmm, what's up guys? We are at --- What's up YouTube Nation?? We are at PAX East!"

 

_Man, did I royally fuck that intro up again. Knowing I am finally meeting Redmercy today must be making me nervous._ I say to myself, while looking around the hotel room.  _Why did I have to come with all these faggots? They are only going to get in the way._ Unfortunately for me, Redmercy was going to pussy out at the last second. How am I supposed to seduce him if he is not here? _Maybe tweeting him will work..  
  
  
_ "cum in my ass", _yes that one is totally not obvious.  
  
_ "Fuk u faggle", _but does he know that is really what I want?  
_  
"I miss u :'(", _will senpai notice me now?_  
  
  
  
People seemed to agree with me though, Red was being a bitch by not showing up. At least the fans are on my side. Why am I always betrayed by the ones I love most?  
  
  
He never showed up.  
  
Until the mess at the airport. I was able to convince him to come see me.

  
  
"Re-Red, is that you? Red!" I said, ecstatic.  
  
"Hi," he answered. _Is he nervous too?_

"It's you! It's you!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh from excitement. He looked so handsome in the low lighting of the car. Seeing him in person is like seeing a sunset for the first time, seeing how the colors of the natural world blend to create something beautiful. Something almost as beautiful as Red. Something almost as beautiful as his strong, manly hands. The hands that know how to love me best, that will carry him to Masters one day. The hands that in my wildest dreams, gently choke me into submission. _I am getting ahead of myself. Calm. Down._ He smiles at me. I wonder where we are going? Does this count as a date?  
  
We are at a McDonald's. Not the most romantic place, I admit, but any place with Red is perfect for me. He doesn't seem to be too thrilled with me recording for my vlog though. Could it be that he wants this to stay private? I decide to honor his wishes, and end my video there. The YouTube nation will have to live without, I suppose.  
  
After I end my recording, Red smiles and says "You look refreshed."  
  
"Yes, 8 hour layovers will do that to ya. Fate is on my side though, because of that flight getting cancelled I get to meet you." I answer, with a smile.  
  
"It does seem odd how this worked out, huh?"  
  
"Is it odd, or is it destiny?" _Wow, okay that was literally the LAMEST thing I could have said._  
  
Red just looks at me, his expression unwavering. After a couple seconds, his eyes become a possessive glare and he grins. "How about we move this party elsewhere?" he says, standing up from our table. I follow suit, standing and gathering our trash. Once I throw it away, we head towards his car. This whole time he has had that same look on his face. The look a predator has once they have locked onto their kill.  
  


"Where else are we heading to?" I ask, slightly nervous.

"Nowhere. We are staying right here," He turns to me, his hand guiding me into the car. I sit, expecting him to close the door for me and go over to the driver's side. Instead, he has other things in mind. Red climbs in on top of me, closing the door behind him. I shiver, where could this be leading? Red just smiles.

  
"Take off your shirt," he commands. I do as he says. His smile grows as I strip for him, he is enjoying what he sees. He gently grabs my moobs, "I have waited so long for this, Pants." I just gasp. His strong hands on my skin feels like fire, burning it's way to my brain to take over my thoughts. He slowly starts to take off his shirt. _Are we really going to do this in the parking lot of a McDonald's?_   Suddenly, Red kisses me. We lock lips, tongues tracing the insides of each other's mouth. His hands travel down my sides to the edge of my pants. "Take them off," he says through the kiss. I fumble with the button and zipper. His hands cover mine, and I freeze. He starts to undo it for me, slowly. Like he wants to tease me, leave me waiting for more. Suddenly he rips my pants and underwear off, a huge grin plastering his face. He turns me over and without warning, rams his dick into my ass. I moan like an anime school girl, and he laughs. His thrusts speed up, and he reaches around to jack me off while ramming me. It feels like heaven. Better than Rank 1, better than playing Hecarim, better than rediscovering Shaco jungle. He groans behind me, "I am close." I just nod, unable to form a coherent thought, let alone actual words. I suddenly feel him explode in me, and a few seconds later I follow. Once we have a moment to breathe, he removes himself from me and leans in to whisper in my ear..  
  
"Journey to Masters, more like journey to my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon. Redmercy x Pant are Dragon: through the eyes of Zed x Hecarim.


End file.
